The New Nakama
by JennyIsWeird
Summary: Straw Hats met a girl while they were in Grandline..Luffy wanted her to be one of his nakama..After a while since she joined the crew, there were more problems that related to her.And how she fell in love with one of the crew member...


**Sorry, my English is really bad...But anyway hope you like it =)**

* * *

><p>It had been 10 days since the Straw Hats fought the battle in Thriller Bark.<p>

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were listening to Brook music. Sanji was serving Robin and Nami while they were sitting in the dining room reading some magazines. Franky was checking if the ship had any damages. And Zoro was training in the gym.

The weather was the same as the other days, it was sunny. After a while Zoro sat down and look out the window. No one knows what he was thinking. He looked out for a while until he saw a little sight of an island.

He yelled out into the microphone," Hey I see an island on the right."Everyone ran outside and Nami took a look at the log, "You're right that might be Bastapeak Island (I just made it up its weird I know)," she said.

Then Luffy, who was jumping up and down with the sparkly eyes along with chopper was yelling with excitement," Whoa, that island is soooooooo coool!~~Let go there hurry~hurry~!"

Bastapeak Island is really high and it has ladder to go up that island. The surface is flat and it shaped like a circle. It has alot of houses, and the houses are really colorful, some houses can be pink and some might even be black. It has a really big mansion in the middle.

A person's popularity is base on their look in this island.

The only one that is hated the most is a girl named Saki. Most people think that she is very weak and some thinks that she's a monster. Her hair is yellow and greenish and she has her bangs cover her eyes and wears the same shirt every day. There are some rumors about her having a monster inside of her. And some might says that she was born as a daughter of a cow.

But that's not the truth, the truth is when she was born her mother and father died.

* * *

><p><strong>Saki's Past<strong>

She was taken cared by her mother's sister Asako and her family after her mother and father died.

After she was 5 year old she had to work as their servant. Every time she do something wrong they would wipe her. She tried to run away many times, but every time she tries to run away she got the same result, got caught and get whip 20 times.

It was painful for Saki to live there. So after 4 years later she tried to run away one more time. And she was lucky she got away. After she ran away Asako and her husband send people out to look for her.

She had to run away for the whole time.

A several days later, while she was running she found a tree. She hid herself behind it.

After a couple minute of resting she heard her stomach growling. And right in front of her was a colorful fruit. She thought it was okay to eat it so she did. A minute after she ate the fruit she felt some kind of power, it felt weird.

After she felt herself glowing she suddenly fainted.

She felt like she was flying so she opens her eyes. All she saw was white.

And then suddenly a voice came up, "Hello little Saki."

Saki turn around everywhere to see if anyone's here," Hey where am I? Who are you? How did I get here? Did I get caught?"She asked worried about the people who were looking for her.

"You ate the rainbow fruit then fainted. So you are in your mind right now," an angel walk toward Saki."What rainbow fruit? I remember eating a colorful fruit."

"You ate a special fruit call a rainbow fruit. Some people might call it angel fruit." "What's so special about it? It's just a fruit right?"She asked curiously.

"Rainbow fruit is a fruit that has every power that you can think of and it have all the devil fruits power. There are only two rainbow fruits in the world in the world. It helps you get what you desire. You can also see the future." the angel explained. And then she suddenly fade away.

Saki ran after her, "Wait there are still questions I want to ask, wait!"She opens her eyes. And saw that she was behind the tree like she was suppose to. That is when rumors about her started spreading out.

3 years later when Saki was 12 Asako and her family died for some reason and Saki was freed.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the Story<strong>

After the Straw Hat's ship was by the ladder there were some girls who came out to see who it was. When they saw Luffy they ran out to greet him.

Sanji's eyes were shaped like a heart and he spread his arms so that the girls that were running down to greet the Straw Hat will run into his arm. But then the girls went passed Sanji and stop right in front of Luffy."You guys must be pirates right?" they asked in a sweetest voice.

Then Nami came up," Yes this should be Bastapeak Island right?"

" Yes it is," one of the girls replied looking wasn't very happy.

"It seems to me that they don't like us much," Robin whispered."I guess you could say that."

"Would you mind if we guilde you around Bastpeak?" they asked.

"Sure," Luffy replied holding the meat like a freak."But one more question, how long is it going to take for the log to set in this Island?" Nami asked again.

The girl replied,"Oh~That will take 1 year." Everyone's mouth drop to the ground except for Sanji," Woooo we get to stay here for 1 year with cute ladies~~" he said.

While walking around, the girls introduce themselves," By the way my name is Amaya, and this girl on my right is Haru. And on her right is Kagami."

"Oh nice to meet you," Luffy said chewing the meat. The girls look at him and smile.

While they were walking a girl bumped into Luffy. "Hey watch where you're going dumbass," Amaya yelled at the girl.

"Apologize now!" She commanded.

"Straw Hat Luffy, huh?" the girl smirked and walk away. "Pshh, well anyways you can just ignore her, she just a hobo" Amaya stated.

'How did she know my name? Do I know her?' Luffy thought. "Luffy you know her?" Zoro asked.

"No…" "Then why does she know your name?" Nami asked.

"I don't know, but who cares…Sanji is the anymore meat?" Luffy looked at Sanji with a hungry face.

"No more" Sanji said simply.

After the girls showed the Straw Hats around, they took them to the place that they were going to live at for 1 year. It was a yellow house with 3 rooms and one kitchen and 3 bathrooms and a living room."Here you go this will be your house for 1 year" said Amaya.

"Sorry we don't have money" Usopp frown."It's fine you don't need money you can stay here for free" Kagami grinned devily.

"Oh really that's great!"Luffy said jumping on the sofa. "Ahh~~ it's soooooo soft like the clouds in Skypiea!"

"You're right it's soft~" Chopper doing the same thing. "Now we'll be going bye bye~" said Amaya while walking out and waving at them.

"Is this really okay? Using that ugly girl's house without asking her?" Haru worried.

"It's okay she can't do anything about it anyway" Kagami smirked. "Yeah" Amaya smile.

* * *

><p><strong>On Zoro's side<strong>

"Shit where is everyone going….Did they get lost again? Geez now where am I?"Zoro mumbled."Ah there they are"

Zoro walk pass the girls while one of them said," Is this really okay? Using that ugly girl's house without asking her?"Then he pause for a second. Looking back at them he heard everything. Then he continued walking toward his nakama.

"Ahh Zoro" Luffy yelled out."Did you get lost again?" Usopp asked although he knew the answer.

"Shut up" Zoro said.

"Let's go in now Nami-swan Robin-chwan" Sanji said putting his Nami and Robin's waist and push them in.

"Don't get too close to them Luffy" Zoro whisper to Luffy."Why?" "Just do what I say and you will know later" Zoro sighed.

Luffy watch as Zoro walk in the house," I don't know what you're talking about" he mumble to himself.

After a while Saki walked in front of the house trying to put the key in. But it was already unlocked."I knew it" she sighed.

Then she opens the door and everybody was looking at her.

"You…"Luffy turn around."What are you doing in my house" she asked.

"What are you talking about it-"Zoro interrupted," Nope, it's her house."

"I thought so they wouldn't let us stay in a house like this for free," Franky yelled.

"If you know that then why are you still here?" Saki asked with a deep voice. ~AWKWARD SILENCE~"Well I know this would happen anyway you guys can stay if you want but just be clean" Saki said walking to her room.

"And by the way don't bother me," she slam the door.

"Thank you for letting us stay" Luffy said smiling.

"…"

At night while everyone was sleeping Saki walk out the door. Zoro heard some noise by the door so he went to check it out. The door was the same, he thought it was just his imagination so he tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. So he decided to take a walk.

While Zoro was taking a walk around the beach he saw a girl in a white, short dress and a white scarf. Her hair was long and it was yellow mix with some green. It seems that she was talking to someone. So Zoro look, in front of her was nothing but the dark blue sky with the moon and stars. Zoro continue walking then suddenly a scarf flew right on his head.

Zoro pick it up," Here this is yours right?""Yeah, thank you," the girl smile.

When Zoro saw her face his eyes open wide," You…" "It's Saki," She grinned.

"You were the owner of the house we're living in?"he asked."Got a problem with that?"

"So it was you that left the house earlier," he sighed," What were you doing over there anyway?"

"Hmmm…I guess I'll tell you but don't tell anyone," she sighed."I'll tell you while walking."

'What's up with the sudden change? If I was correct I remember she was a…' Zoro thought.

"I ate a fruit call rainbow fruit when I was small, so I have every devil fruit's power and every power you can think of."Saki said.

"And the human form of the fruit is telling me how to use it."

"What the… is there really such fruit that has all the power?"

"There are only 2 of these in the whole world," she look up at the sky."You can swim right?"Zoro asked looking kind of sleepy.

"Yes"

"Oh 'cause devil fruit's user can't swim" Zoro stated.

"I know" Saki grinned.

"I think we should go back now" Zoro reminded," I'm kind of sleep."

"You can go back I'll be staying here for a while"

"Then see ya" Zoro walk away yawning.

After Zoro disappeared Saki look up the sky and sighed…

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be updated soon... And SOON=1 year later(i...think?)...<strong>


End file.
